The Proposal
by Kyuubi16
Summary: He may not have been of the finer class, royalty, or anything else like the romantic dream of perfection Rarity once pined, but he was perfect for her. Loving, loyal, and kind not to mention they were happy. Though what seems like a normal day for the couple turns into something special by the end of the night. Image by dragnboi65.


The Proposal

0

Naruto x Rarity

0

Story Start

0

"This dress will be my best yet!" Rarity exclaimed to herself with glee as she twirled around the mannequin that stood in the middle of the flooring. It was a rather formal ground that would bring out the shoulders and hips of the mare, sensual, yet in a classy sort of way. Though something was missing about this treasure. "Oh this is just so gorgeous. I must make a matching tux. Such a treasure cannot be left on its own. If only I had a stallion to act as a shaper." She mused.

As she continued to mutter to herself, however, the door opened and an orange stallion edged his way in. "Hello? Rarity are you in?"

Rarity, whom was near the back of the store, shot up onto her hooves.

"That's it!" she whispers to herself, "Naruto would be the perfect model."

Getting to the front of the store, Rarity enthusiastically greeted the blonde. "Darling, you're just in time." Her dream stallion had walked in. Ever since the Grand Galloping Gala, where he fought for her honor and comforted her after Blueblood treated her like unfit, trashy garments.

''In time for what?" the blond asked, wondering just what the seamstress was up to.

"I need your help. I simply must create this fabulous design and I need a model. I would appreciate your help." She said, batting her eyelashes and doing her best flirtatious tone.

"I…sure." Naruto exclaimed in an airy tone, his face heating up. Naruto was led to the back and stood on a modeling table as Rarity went to collect the supplies. The proper pony practically danced around the shop as she got thread and needle from one spot and clothing from another.

For someone who liked to move around like Naruto standing still was akin to low grade torture. Though for another reason he was hoping this wouldn't take long. "This won't take long will it?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Rarity says, ushering him onto the platform, "You forget which pony made five personalized dresses in under a night! This won't be a problem whatsoever!" she assured him.

"Right," he remembered that incident. Where the other girls wanted Rarity to make them all custom dressed. That second set was well…they weren't that good.

After a long and agonizing four hours, mainly due to Rarity changing her mind every fifteen minutes the tuxedo was finally done. Naruto let out a breath of relief as he looked around all the materials scattered about. For all her talk of cleanliness Rarity's shop often turned into a hurricane shelter aftermath whenever 'inspiration' struck.

"Would you like some tea?" Rarity asked as she levitated a tea pot with her from the kitchen.

"Sure." He answered. It was an odd mix, the scent of the tea along with Rarity's odd perfume. Then again, the mix sort of suited her. Rarity poured herself a cup, took a sip, satisfied the tea was perfect, and smiled at Naruto. "Rarity, listen, I didn't just come by for a visit. There's actually something I wish to do.

"You simply must stay for dinner!" Rarity gushed, "I mean, if it doesn't conflict with your schedule. I was hoping we could spend some time together." For the past few weeks the couple had a conflicting schedule, which prevented them from having some romantic time together.

"A dinner made by a beautiful mare? What stallion would say no?" he said with his foxy grin, causing Rarity's heart to flutter.

"Oh you flatterer you." Rarity remarked as a blush covered her face. "I bet you've said that to all the mares."

"Only the really cute ones like you my treasure." It was his pet nickname for her. Rarity's taste, style and even her name was one of richness. The nickname suited her rather well he thought. "It's even worth all the dirty stares the other stallions give me for stealing Ponyville's most beautiful mare."

Rarity looks down to the floor, embarrassed again, "Darling…stop it it's too much. But really, go on."

"I guess I can stay for dinner." The blond looked around. "I'm surprise, isn't this usually the part where Sweetie Belle pops up?"

"My sister is with the other Cute Mark Crusaders. I love her to no end, but sometimes her attempts to help tend to be quite distracting."

"I see…"

"Besides Darling, there is nothing to worry about. You know she is fond of you."

"Well I'm glad I got that approval." He then grinned and moved closer. "Now can the stallion get a kiss from his noble lady?"

Giggling, Rarity says, "Why of course my noble steed."

Naruto placing a hoof under Rarity's chin kisses her softly, but fiercely. After a moment or two, they separate, simply looking into each others eyes when music started playing from outside. "By the stars. What is that music?" Rarity wondered.

"Well, let's go outside and check it out." Naruto insisted as he led Rarity outside. When she arrived outside the dress maker was stunned. Everyone was outside, all their friends they made throughout the year and her family. Everyone was dressed up in fancy outside, the other members of the Mane Six in the dresses Rarity made, and they weren't the only ones either. A touch of rarity was on the clothing of nearly everyone there. Even the serpent Rarity gave her tail to fix his mustache and even the diamond dogs who defected from their people due to Rarity giving them a chance to prove themselves were there.

A band was playing in the background and candle lights were lit and strewed over the area. Rarity was left speechless. "Rarity Jewel," Naruto began, crouching down on his front legs. "You've made me happier than I've ever been in a long time. It was more than just your beauty and grace that wowed me, you've showed just how kind your heart was by accepting me, despite me not being your specified ideal of a dream stallion. Your love, generous and unshaking supported me and gave me hope, even when I wanted to give up. I would like nothing more if you would be my bride and life mate."

"Yes!" Rarity cried out, tears pouring down her cheeks and smearing her make-up. Though this one time would be the exception. "I'll marry you!" everyone in the background cheered as the now engaged couple embraced and shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
